


The Sleeping Diamond

by Nepsty



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsty/pseuds/Nepsty
Summary: After being in a secret relationship with her sister, Dia wanted to try something that had always interested her. Sleep sex. Both of them agreed to it and later that night, Dia went to sleep.





	The Sleeping Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this is 100% consensual. It was agreed upon by both parties before hand.

_ “Remember now Ruby, do it tonight okay? I probably won’t wake up, so have some fun.” _ Is what Dia said to her sister earlier that day. The two had been in a secret relationship that only Hanamaru knew about. Because she accidentally walked in on them kissing. Ruby looked determined standing over Dia’s bed.

“I hope I can go through with this…” She said to herself quietly. “This is what Oneechan wanted, and I want to make her happy.” Ruby sat on Dia’s bed and slowly pulled down her covers. Dia was sleeping in pajamas. Which actually made things a little harder for Ruby. She assumed Dia would sleep in her underwear to make thing easier for her, but it appeared Dia wanted to challenge Ruby.  _ “She looks so nice in her pajamas…” _ Ruby thought to herself. Stroking Dia’s leg, Ruby realized just how hard she really was. If it weren’t for the fact that she was wearing tight panties, her erection would be on display.

 

Ruby climbed into bed with Dia. She was tempted just to cuddle with her sister, but she knew this is what her sister wanted, and it was what she wanted too. Ruby moved her hand to the top of Dia’s pajama bottoms. She was both eager and reluctant to just pull them down. After a moment, she slowly started to pull them down, revealing Dia’s lacey black panties. Which she clearly just wore for this occasion. There’s no way she’d sleep in something this fancy. She managed to pull her pants down to her upper thighs. It was a bit of a struggle, but she managed to do it.

 

However, having them like this did make things quite hard, as she couldn’t exactly move Dia’s legs freely. She either had to get them down to her ankles or to take them off completely. Thinking about it for a moment, Ruby decided to roll Dia over onto her stomach and then started to slowly pull down her pants. However, by the time they got to Dia’s knees, Ruby really couldn’t hold it in anymore. She left them the way they were and began to pull her own pants down. She wore cute pink and white panties, with a small, but clear bulge. Pulling them down too, her dick popped out. While Ruby wasn’t exactly the biggest, she felt like it was huge just because of how hard she was right now. But not only was her dick hard, her pussy was also extremely wet. So much so, that her panties had a big wet patch on them.

 

It felt freeing to have her dick out like this. She climbed on top of Dia and rubbed it against her butt, which was still covered by her panties. Ruby wanted to rip right through them, but Dia wouldn’t have been happy with that and Ruby would probably feel bad since they looked expensive. She didn’t rub against it for too long, in case she came way too early and instead elected to pull back and finally remove her sister’s panties, or as much as she could. All Ruby could focus on right now was Dia’s pale, but soft butt. Ruby then realized she doesn’t have the best access to her sister’s pussy like this. Ruby wasn’t sure if she could spread her sister’s legs wide enough to fully reach it like this.

 

Ruby got off her sister and rolled her onto her back. Giving her a clear view of everything. Dia’s pussy, to Ruby’s surprise, wasn’t fully shaven. Instead there was some hair there, not a lot, but some. But Ruby didn’t mind that. In fact she preferred that. It felt more natural to her, and Ruby never fully shaved either, mostly due to fear of cutting herself however. To start with, Ruby began to rub Dia’s pussy, feeling the hair between her fingers, and feeling her soft lips. Since Dia was asleep, she wasn’t particularly wet. So it was her goal to make her wet enough so that she could penetrate her. If she couldn’t do that, she had lube as a backup. Spreading her lips, Ruby started to feel the entrance. Rubbing her finger up against the hole. Slowly moving her fingers up to her clitoris, giving it little pokes. Which actually got some reaction out of Dia. Not much, but slight moans. So Ruby began to play with it a little more. She wanted to hear her sister making noises. All of this was so new to her. Up until this point, she had only kissed Dia, gotten some handjobs and a few blowjobs to go along with it. But this was her first time seeing and touching Dia’s pussy. Not to mention this was the first time she had ever touched a vagina that wasn’t her own.

 

After a couple of minutes of playing with Dia’s clit, she could feel her starting to get a bit wetter. But it wasn’t enough just yet. So Ruby decided to take a different approach. She brought her face down to Dia’s crotch. Her face turned red.  _ “A-Am I really about to do this?” _ She thought to herself. However, fighting her nerves, Ruby pushed through, bringing her tongue to Dia’s entrance. She started to circle it with her tongue. Tasting every last bit that she could. Dia tasted good. Ruby enjoyed her taste. Bringing her tongue to Dia’s clit, she began to flick it. Which definitely gave Dia some reactions. This put a smile on Ruby’s face. She felt like she was finally in power for once. She used her fingers to spread Dia’s pussy so she could lick her insides. Eventually bringing her tongue to the hole, she slowly pushed it inside. Little effort was needed, and Ruby began to move her tongue around, feeling the ridges inside of her. She savoured every ridge and every bump. Doing all of this caused Dia’s legs to twitch a bit. Despite being asleep, Dia was feeling this, and Ruby knew that. Ruby’s tongue was coated in Dia’s juices. So she knew it was finally time, and pulled her tongue out.

 

Ruby repositioned herself, to bring her hips up further. She grabbed hold of her dick and started to rub it against Dia’s pussy. Making sure her dick was nice and lubricated before penetration. Before penetrating however, Ruby decided to undo the buttons of Dia’s pajama top, revealing her chest. She didn’t sleep wearing a bra, so there was nothing under her top shielding them. Back to focusing on her dick, Ruby pushed it up against Dia’s entrance, not too hard. She slowly pushed it inside. This was the first time Ruby had ever been inside anyone, even if it was just the tip so far. She continued to push, now getting at least half of it inside of her. She could feel Dia’s tight walls holding it in place. Ruby pulled it back out, and then attempted to put it back in. “I think she’s wet enough now. I think I can start it now.” She said quietly to herself as she pushed it back in, with very little resistance. It appeared Dia was sufficiently wet. Ruby started to slowly pump, getting it in further each time. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to last, but it probably wouldn’t be long. So she had to distract herself.

 

While she continued to fuck Dia, she brought her mouth down onto one of Dia’s nipples, and began to play with it a little. Dia’s nipples were getting quite hard, and her breathing became heavy. She was definitely getting some pleasure from this. Using her tongue to circle her nipple and her breast, she often switched from one to the other. She had been tempted to bit them, but she didn’t want to cause her sister any pain. So she just kept it light and playful. At this point, Dia’s pussy was swallowing Ruby’s dick. She could fit the entire thing in at this point. Ruby herself was panting and moaning quite heavily, more so than Dia was. Knowing she was nearly finished, she wanted to make sure Dia felt really good, and instinctively bit down on one of her nipples, which caused Dia to moan quite loudly. Ruby felt her pussy tighten even more, smushing her dick. But Ruby kept going, this time at a much faster pace and slightly rougher. She could feel Dia’s walls pulsate. They were both close. Ruby couldn’t believe she had lasted as long as she had. Ruby moved away from Dia’s nipples. Knowing she was about to cum, she wanted to do it whilst kissing her sister. She moved her mouth up to Dia’s and planted a kiss on her. As this happened, Ruby came inside of her. Once she finished, she pulled out. While pulling out however, Dia’s orgasm started. Ruby couldn’t even fully get her dick out by the time it started. So before her dick went fully soft, she gave one last thrust into Dia, causing Dia to moan loudly. Dia squirt onto Ruby’s pelvis, coating her with slick juices. Ruby finally managed to pull out, both her and Dia now breathing quite heavily after their orgasms.

 

Ruby, out of energy, essentially collapsed on top of Dia, cuddling her. Not even bothering to pull up her underwear or pants. She just lay on Dia. Planning to fix everything in a moment. But that moment never came, Ruby had fallen asleep in a few short minutes. A little while after, Dia actually woke up. Looking at where Ruby was, she knew her sister had succeeded in their plan. She smiled at her, kissed her head and then fell back asleep. However… The next morning, the two of them woke up to seeing Hanamaru standing over them. Both of them turned red. Hanamaru just smiled. “Having fun?”


End file.
